Blood Times
by shohannah
Summary: Momo has to move, start a new school, and life style. What will happen when this vampire girl that is tring to cope with the sun falls in love with the most popular boy in school. HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**It was a cold storming night. And as dark as pitch out side with winds blowing so hard and cold it could freeze even **_

_**the most blazing fires. Through the dark haze you could just barely make out a figure. As the figure made her way **_

_**up to a lone house the first one for miles she shivered violently holding the small bundle in her hands tighter but **_

_**still trying not to suffocate it. When she reached the door step she banged on the door till she heard someone **_

_**making their way down the stairs. Just as they opened the door she finished saying her goodbyes the infant girl **_

_**she set on the ground and disappeared into thin air. **_

_**A woman opened the door and looked around horridly so she could get out of the cold. As she was about to go inside **_

_**again she heard something and looked down. She gasped as she saw the bundle. Picking the girl up Retsu went **_

_**inside the house with the strange infant that had an even stranger hunger.**_

* * *

"Momo, get up dear I know its daytime but the movers are here and you need to get used to getting up in the day time, go

take a shower and put sun screen on and lets go honey" Retsu said while trying to do the impossible of waking a sleeping

vampire.

Momo grumbled and slowly started to get up. "Mom cant we please move tonight at mid night" momo complained as she

sat up feeling s tired as ever. Momo yawned and looked around the room 'boxes everywhere' Momo thought.

As she stud and made her way to the bathroom she nearly stepped on her black cat Tobiume. "Sorry" she said and turned

the shower on and striped and got in. About 30 minutes later (girls take long showers) she got out and put a towel around

her unusually pale skin. Looking into the mirror her stomach growled.

"So hungry I really should have eaten or drunken more last night" she said as she saw her pearly white razor sharp fangs

elongate. Sighing she got dressed wearing a long black sweater and black pants (what would you expect from a vampire

yellow?). After she put on sun block on every exposed part of her body she went wearing really dark sun glasses.

"Mom I need to eat or I'll loss control" she said avoiding the movers and walking into the kitchen

"Here have this" Retsu handed Momo a traveling coffee mug and walk to go finish loading the car.

Momo sniffed the liquid in the mug and smiled. 'Warm blood thanks mom" she thought as she drank it. 'Mabey this wont be

horrible'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toushiro looked out his window when he heard a big truck. 'They are finally moving in I see'.

"Toushiro-kun!" yelled a strawberry blonde, huge chessed girl from his door way "Let's go meet our new neighbors, maybe they have a kid to hang out with.

"No Rangiku you can go" Toushiro said to his older sister

"Please" She said as she dragged him outside. So Toushiro had no other choice but to go along with her annoyed. "Hi ma'am I'm Rangiku Masamoto and this is my little brother Toushiro Hitsugaya, We're your new neighbors" Rangiku explained to Retsu.

"My hello to you two too, I'm Retsu Unohana"

'She seems ok I guess really nice' Toushiro thought as he spotted a girl in Retsu's car. "Who is that?"

"Oh that's my daughter Momo" Retsu replied and turned to the car and beckoned Momo to come over. Momo slowly got out of the car and made her way over to the small group. "Momo this is Toushiro-kun and Rangiku-kun they live next door."

"Hi I'm Momo, nice to meet you guys"

'She's really pretty, but so pale.' Toushiro thought

'The sun is so uncomfortable and these are our new neighbors, the girl seems nice, Rangiku-san right? And the boy Toushiro-kun?' Momo looked over at Toushiro to find him staring at her. Momo blushed witch really showed up on her skin. 'He's really cute, such pretty eyes I hope maybe we can be friends.' Momo smiled at the thought of actually having friends.

"So Momo are you going to Soul High School?" Rangiku asked smiling at the girl and Retsu walked into the house.

"Um, yeah, I'll be attending it tomorrow"

"Cool, then you can walk to school with us and we'll show you around right Toushiro?" Rangiku said

"Maybe, maybe not I have things I need to take care of in the morning" he answered back

"Um, I uh need to go help my mom unpack, so I'll see you tomorrow right?" Momo asked quietly. 'Man this stupid sun how can they survive it, oh right they don't have to worry about it.' Momo thought

"Yeah tomorrow at 7 am" Rangiku replied

"Don't be late" Toushiro said coldly so cold it made the girls kind of shiver as if it was a threat. Rangiku recovered first and gave Toushiro a glare.

"Ok Momo-kun we'll see you tomorrow"

Momo said her goodbyes and almost ran indoors. 'Did I just make my first new friends?'

Toushiro watched as Momo literally ran inside. 'She's cute I wonder what was with the sun glasses though and she looked really uncomfortable did we do something?' he thought to himself; then he turned and was fallowed in by his older sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here sorry it took me so long I had a lot of homework but since winter break is almost here I should be doing more, but my laptop is officially dead so I have to us the main computer. So we will see.

Don't own bleach 

The alarm clock went off for the fifth time this morning. Momo gradually reached her pale hand out to hit the snooze button yet again when her mom came in.

"Don't you hit snooze again Momo you have school today and you are going to be really late if you don't get up. Dear, remember you are walking to school today." Retsu said

"Mom I can get there in time even if the bell is going to ring in one second, remember not mortal here." she replied as she sluggishly got out of bed and headed to the bath room.

"I'll get you breakfast and lunch ready and you are going to walk with Rangiku-kun and Toushiro-kun this morning so hurry up or you'll be late." Retsu said with a smile as she left the room. Momo sighed/yawned at the same time and started to ponder on how she did it while getting ready for school. '_This is going to be a long uncomfortable day'._

"Rangiku hurry up or we are going to be late." Toushiro yelled up the stairs to his sister. He hated having to leave early in the morning, but the live farther away from the school and they had to walk with the new girl to day and who knows how slow she is. He sighed and sat on the bottom stair. _'What is that girls name again?….Momo right? I hope she isn't _uncomfortable_ with us I know Rangiku can scare a lot of people. Oh well_

"Oh so you tell me to hurry up yet you're the one here day dreaming?" Rangiku said appearing out of know where with her huge boobs in Toushiro's face.

"Rangiku get off of me!" Toushiro shoved her off and stood you grabbing his bag at the same time. "Lets go." They left walking to Momo's house.

"We're picking up Momo-chan right?" Rangiku asked

"Duh that's why we are going over there now not just for the joy of it idiot." Toushiro sighed. Rangiku knocked on the door a little too hard.

"Oops!" the door opens to a smiling Retsu

'_Man does she always smile'_ Toushiro thought

"Good morning you two, I'm afraid Momo wake up a little late today she's still getting ready. Why don't you guys come in for a bit?" Retsu said in her usually kind voice.

"Sure" Rangiku said literally pulling poor Toushiro in the house and to the living room next to the stair case.

"Hey I can walk you know" Toushiro grumbled as they sat down on the couch. _'That girl better hurry or we are going to be late for sure.' _ Momo came running down the stairs a little to fast for a girl Toushiro thought, and came to a stop in the living room staring at them.

"Uh g-good morning; Mom my breakfast?"

"You'll have to drink it on the way to school" Retsu said giving Momo a to go coffee cup full of blood. "I'll bring your lunch later to day."

Momo sniffed the blood and then took a drink. "Ok Mom don't be late with it" Momo took her sun glasses on.

'_Again with the sun glasses it's not even that sunny?' _Toushiro thought

"So is that some kind of smoothie protein drink or something?" Rangiku asked Momo.

"Um, yeah I guess you can say it's a drinkable iron supplements," She replied. They were trying to walk fast to get to school on time. Momo was having a harder time trying to slow down to the other two's speed. "I uh drink it for every mean it holds me trough the day fine, my mom being a doctor subscribed it to me for my condition." This was not necessary a lie seeing her adopted mother was a doctor and she did drink it for here meals and she had a strange condition causing her to: drink blood, Have fangs, Bite people, Sleep during the day, and do night creature things at night.

"Does that condition make you have to wear sun glasses twenty-four seven even in doors?" Toushiro who has been quiet the whole time finally said.

"Uh…um…yeah, I have something that makes me very sensitive to light I have two wear special sun block too."

"I see I haven't heard of that condition before, but oh well" Toushiro said a little distractedly. _'What is with her and her strange disease?'_

After sometime filled with silence and failed attempts to start a conversation by Rangiku they made it to school with some time to spare.

"Rangiku! Toushiro! Hey what's up," A strange red head with tattoo's said. His hair reminded Momo of the blood she just got finished drinking. He was holding books that looked liked they belonged to the girl that stood next to him. She was as short as Momo and had raven hair. "Who's this?" the boy asked drawing Momo's attention back to him.

"This is Momo, mine and Shiro's new neighbor. She moved in yesterday in that house right next door." Rangiku stated

"Sweet so that house is finally full. Well I'm Renji Abari, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Rukia, Renji's girlfriend." Rukia said with a smile

"N-nice to meet you guys too." Momo said shyly it has been a while since she had been around a lot of people especially one's that were her age.

Yay Renji and Rukia are now in this vampire story. So that's it for this one I'll try to post faster in the future, but I'm having writers block so how about some idea's about what should happen during her first day of public school with all those kids and not to mention all the blood of humans around her. Idea's please. Tell me how I did and if you liked it or hated it.


End file.
